


Perfect Family, Perfect Parents, Perfect Home, (Im)Perfect Son

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd looked around the cold and empty house. It was, as it had always been, neat and tidy. So neat and tidy in fact that it looked uninhibited. But that's how it's always been. It had to be. </p><p>If everything was perfect then maybe his parents would stay longer than an hour here and there to collect the clean clothing that Edd had spent long hours painstakingly washing and perfectly ironing before he folded it away in the depths of his parents bedroom. Maybe if they saw the effort he was making they would be there more. Notice him more. Love him more. </p><p>But they weren't there more. They didn't notice him more. They didn't love him more. There were still brightly coloured sticky notes stuck around the large house, they were waiting for Edd when he got home from school every day, the bright cheery colours almost mocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Family, Perfect Parents, Perfect Home, (Im)Perfect Son

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my spelling, guys.

\---

Edd looked around the cold and empty house. It was, as it had always been, neat and tidy. So neat and tidy in fact that it looked uninhibited. But that's how it's always been. It had to be. 

If everything was perfect then maybe his parents would stay longer than an hour here and there to collect the clean clothing that Edd had spent long hours painstakingly washing and perfectly ironing before he folded it away in the depths of his parents bedroom. Maybe if they saw the effort he was making they would be there more. Notice him more. Love him more. 

But they weren't there more. They didn't notice him more. They didn't love him more. There were still brightly coloured sticky notes stuck around the large house, they were waiting for Edd when he got home from school every day, the bright cheery colours almost mocking. 

So Edd figured out that if the house was perfect. 

(Every sticky note demand carried out.)

(Everything was in its place.)

(Everything was labeled.)

Everything was perfect. 

Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. 

Then they weren't the problem. 

So. So it must be him. 

He. 

He wasn't perfect. 

He wasn't good enough. It was him. 

He was the reason that his parents weren't home. 

He was the reason he was living in a empty house. 

Not home, no not home. It's never been home. Eddy and Ed's houses felt more like home. But that house was not home. No. That was just where he lives. Where he prepared for his parents few hours of being there, even though that happened only a handful of times during the year at most. 

It wasn't home. But it was perfect. He didn't belong there. It was cold, cold, cold. And he was not perfect. This home was perfect. He didn't belong. He didn't fit in. 

His presence made it imperfect. His faults seeping down in to the houses very foundations. 

If he wanted to keep the house the perfect, perfect, perfect that it needed to be then he would have to get rid of the bad, the imperfect. 

He had to make it perfect. He had to. 

It was the only way to bring them home. 

He had to get rid of the imperfect. 

He was the imperfect. The bad. The thing that was keeping his parents away. He just wanted them there. He just wanted them with him. 

Please. 

He wanted his parents. 

Please. 

He. He. He just wanted his mommy and daddy. 

Please. 

Let them come home. 

\---

"Double D? Hey, Double D are you in? Come on Edd! Where are- Oh god Edd. Double D can you hear me? Edd! Edd? No. No. Nononono. Please Edd. Edd?! No Don't close you eyes. We have to stop the bleeding. Oh god. Ed go and find help. Go and tell your mom. Call an ambulance. Anything. Oh my god. Please, just. Hey Double D I said don't close your ey-"

\---


End file.
